


A Piece Of My Heart

by LilyAnson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Possession, Betrayal, Demonic Possession, Depression, Don't Judge, Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Lies, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessed Sam Winchester, Possession, Repressed Memories, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Kevin are all hiding something.</p><p>Sam has never told his brother that he's bi.  How could he?  Dean would never let him live it down and would constantly tease him about it.  That doesn't mean he can't still date.</p><p>Kevin's been hiding a secret.  He's attracted to someone.  If he dies he wants that person to know how he felt.  If he lives he just might gain something he's wanted for a long time.  Can he really pass up the one opportunity he's likely to get?</p><p>Dean can't let himself tell Sam he tricked him into letting an angel in.  How could he?  Sam hated being possessed.  He would probably, very literally, kill him.  Still, when the angel isn't who he claimed, what choice does he have?</p><p>(Canon divergence from around the middle of Holy Terror.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The road so far: a brief reminder of what transpired just before this story begins. (From Supernatural Wiki transcripts)*** After the reminder we flash forward somewhat and skim through a few episodes. I’m really not trying to confuse people. (Hence the reason I even included the brief reminder.)
> 
> *I used/will use Ezekiel and Gadreel both when needed, depending on point of view, because initially he did lie about his name. Dean thinks of him as Ezekiel. He thinks of himself as Gadreel. Hence both names may be used.*
> 
> *We’re completely ignoring the Mark of Cain story line.* 
> 
> I apologize in advance if anyone is confused in the beginning.
> 
> ***
> 
>  _What if the sword kills the pen_  
>  _What if the god kills the man_  
>  _And if he does it with love_  
>  _Well then it's death from above_  
>  _And death from above is still a death_  
>  ~ Regina Spektor - The Sword and the Pen

***

INT. CHURCH – NIGHT

SAM walks in and sits in a pew behind KEVIN.

SAM  
Kevin, I, uh... I owe you an apology. Um... look, when you disappeared and Dean disappeared, I...needed to clear my head, and... I'm thinking maybe you were one of the pieces that I should have been there to pick up.

KEVIN  
You've been a hunter since you were a kid, right?

SAM  
Yeah, mostly. Yeah.

KEVIN  
Ever since I realized I was a prophet... It's just hard to believe this is actually my life.

SAM  
Yeah. It sucks right now. I know that. Um, it might suck for a lot longer, but... trust me on this – it gets better.

KEVIN  
[turns to look at SAM] You know I'm not gay, right?

SAM  
If we can do this, get the tablet, get you everything you need to close the gates of Hell, there's a world out there where nobody – not Crowley, no demon – is chasing you anymore.

KEVIN  
I guess I just don't see how I get from here to there.

SAM  
I used to not be able to see it, either. But there is a way.

KEVIN  
Just give me five minutes.

KEVIN walks off. DEAN stands in the doorway watching SAM.

FLASHBACK

***

.

***

“Sam?”

He had been leaning against the door frame waiting for Kevin to be ready. When he heard his name Sam turned and eyed Kevin. He looked decidedly uncomfortable.

“Where’s Dean?” Kevin asked.

“He’s waiting by the Impala. You ready?”

“Almost. I…”

“Kevin?”

“I lied,” Kevin replied, dropping his eyes to the ground.

Sam frowned at that statement. “About what?”

“I am gay,” Kevin said quietly.

“What?” Sam asked, sure he had misheard.

“I’m gay,” Kevin repeated slightly louder.

“But… But your girlfriend?”

“She was just a close friend. She kind of helped me keep it quiet.”

“But you loved her,” Sam shot back, completely sure Kevin had cared for Channing.

“Yeah, like a sister,” Kevin said with a shrug.

“Kevin…” Sam paused and ran a hand through his hair. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I’m either going to come through this alive or I’m going to die. Either way I wanted you to know how I feel about you.”

Sam’s eyebrows lowered and his back straightened as he processed what Kevin was saying. “Me?”

“Yeah,” Kevin whispered.

“But-”

“I know. You probably don’t like guys that way but-”

“I do,” Sam assured him. Something about the look on Kevin’s face hurt. Before he understood what he was saying Sam had admitted that he liked men as well as women. It was hard to tell who was more stunned, him or Kevin.

***

.

***

“You should have told me your brother and the prophet were intimate.”

Dean choked on his beer and struggled to catch his breath. “What?”

“You should have told me your brother and the prophet are intimate,” Ezekiel stated flatly.

“Uh, what,” Dean repeated, still sure he was mishearing the angel.

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Your brother and the prophet are sharing a bed,” Ezekiel said slowly. “You truly did not know?”

“Why would I know who Sam is sleeping with?” Dean asked defensively.

“Because he is your brother.”

“There is absolutely no way he’s sleeping with Kevin,” Dean argued. “He’s like, what, twenty years older than Kevin?”

“I assure you they are most certainly ‘sleeping together’ and Sam is twelve years and seven months older than the prophet.”

Dean stared at the angel inhabiting his brother. Sam was sleeping with Kevin? Nope, still didn’t make sense. “Tell me you didn’t spy into his memories and watch.”

“Kevin made his way to Sam’s room last night.”

Dean grimaced at the idea of Kevin visiting Sam’s room while Ezekiel was in possession of the body. “Wait, what were you doing in possession of Sam’s body at that time of night?”

“He was sleeping. I took possession of the body to work on healing him. I would have thought you would appreciated the effort.”

“Whatever,” Dean muttered. A thought occurred to him. “You didn’t…”

“I did not what?”

“Do… anything? With Kevin, I mean.”

Ezekiel, still with his arms crossed, lowered his eyebrows and glared at Dean.

“You’re the one that said he visited last night. If you and he didn’t do anything…”

“He attempted.”

“And you didn’t let him, uh, get too far?”

“I put him to sleep, woke up Sam and let him find Kevin in the bed.”

“Good,” Dean muttered. Sam and Kevin? Seriously? God his brain hurt.

*-*-*-*-*

Dean’s cell went off and he frowned at the strange number briefly before answering it.

“Yeah?” 

“Dean, I don't have a lot of time, so listen. The leader of the opposition is an angel named Malachi.”

Cas. Dean ignored the relief he felt at the angel’s voice coming through the phone. Instead of asking the million other questions he had, he decided to reply to Cas’ statement instead. “How do you know that?”

“He had me. I, uh, I was tortured. But I got away.”

“How?”

“I… I did what I had to. I became what they've become; a barbarian.

“What are you – Cas, where are you?”

“It's better I stay away. They're gonna want me even more now. But I'll be alright. I… I got my Grace back. Well, not mine per se, but it'll do.”

“Wait, you're – you're back? You got your mojo?”

“I'm not sure but I am an angel.”

“And you're okay with that?”

“If we're going to war, I need to be ready.”

There was a long pause and Dean began to worry.

“Cas?” 

“Dean, there's more.”

“What?”

“Didn't you say Sam was healed by an angel named Ezekiel?”

“Uh… yeah, why?”

“Ezekiel is dead.”

“What?”

“He died when the angels fell.”

*-*-*-*-*

 _Not Ezekiel? Then who the goddamn hell is he?_ Dean wondered. _No one good, that’s for sure. If he was, then he wouldn’t have lied about his name._ He had talked Kevin into helping him find a way to hobble an angel enough to allow him to talk to the human host. Kevin had asked a lot of questions. A lot. 

It had been hard not to tell him Sam was the one possessed by an angel, but if Kevin and Sam really did have a thing Dean didn’t want Kevin to freak out about this. In the end he sent the kid back to continue translating the tablet. When he heard a noise somewhere else in the bunker he followed it to the kitchen and found Sam putting cases of beers on the counter.

“Hey,” Dean said casually. “Where you been?”

“Hey,” Sam greeted. “Beer run.”

“Long beer run,” Dean observed.

Sam let out a soft chuckle.

“Can we talk?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam answered with a shrug. “Sure.”

Dean led them to the room where he and Kevin had drawn the symbols needed to hobble and angel. 

“This sounds serious,” Sam stated casually.

As Sam was entering and before Dean turned to face his brother, he shut the door and pulled a knife. Cutting his palm Dean pressed his hand against the door. The signal painted against the door flared and Sam turned around looking startled.

“What’s going on, Dean?” Sam asked.

“I have to tell you some stuff fast and it’s going to piss you off.”

“Okay.”

“After the trials you were really messed up.”

“I know that, Dean, but-”

“No, you don’t. I mean _messed_ you up like almost dead. No more birthdays, no more Christmas, no more anything. Dust to dust, Sam. Well, _that_ messed me up so I made a move, okay? A tough move about you. I couldn’t talk it over with you first because you were in a coma at the time.”

“Wait, what? When?”

“You were in the hospital, okay? They said you were going to die."

“What did you do, Dean?”

Dean tried to speak but his mouth was too dry. He swallowed a few times trying to moisten it. “I let an angel in.”

“In what?”

“You. He said he could heal you and he is.”

“Wait. Are you trying to say he’s still in me?”

Dean nodded and Sam laughed. 

“That’s impossible Dean. I never invited him in, it couldn’t happen.”

“I tricked you into saying yes. It seemed like the only way.”

Sam sighed. “So,” Sam said slowly. “Again, you thought I couldn’t handle something so you took over!”

“No, I did what I had to do. You wouldn’t have agreed to it, and you would have died!”

“Well maybe I would have liked the choice!”

We can do this later. You can – you can kick my ass all you want. Right now we’ve got bigger problems.”

“Bigger?”

“The angel lied to me, okay? He's not who he said he was. He said his name was Ezekiel. Cool guy, according to Cas; but it's not Ezekiel.”

“Who is he then?”

“I don’t know. Apparently Ezekiel is dead. Whoever this guy is can end you in a heartbeat if he wanted to, so you have to dump him.”

There was an extended pause and Dean frowned. 

“Are you hearing me? I think you’re well enough now but you have to expel him.”

And still Sam said nothing. 

“Sam?” 

Without responding Sam walked past Dean, intent on leaving the room.

“Hey!”

Sam turned around and swung at him before Dean could defend against it.

*-*-*-*-*

Hearing footsteps Kevin looked up and saw Sam entering the room. “Hey Sam,” Kevin greeted. Sam stopped briefly but finally continued forward. Kevin almost questioned it but decided not to at this moment. “Hey, did you notice anything off about Dean lately? Between you and me I’m a little bit worried about him.”

“Do not worry about Dean. Dean will be fine.”

Kevin’s eyebrows drew down as he tensed. Something was wrong but he couldn’t quite place what. Before he could understand what was happening Sam’s hand moved to his forehead. Things were finally beginning to click into place. This _wasn’t_ Sam. At the very least, not _his_ Sam. Light flared as Kevin tried to draw back. Suddenly the world went white and he felt the pain more excruciating than anything he had ever felt before. Opening his mouth, Kevin tried to scream.


End file.
